Eggman's revenge
by book-reader233
Summary: When Blaze sets off to rescue Amy from DR.Eggman by herself, she is captured and is trapped inside an ice dungeon with not much time to survive. Can her friends rescue her? Or will Eggman finally get his revenge?
1. Where is she?

Book-reader233: This is the first story I am writing so please, be nice and no harsh comments. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic.

Chapter 1: Where is she?

Amy's POV

"HELP!" I screamed.

I was hanging on the edge of a cliff, dangling above a pool of lava.

I can't believe I got captured by again. Once again, he was gonna use me as bait, lure my friends over to his base and steal the chaos emeralds from us again.

Just then, I realized for some reason I was starting to feel hotter. And I am very hot, as I am dangling over a lava pit. Then, to my horror I realized I was being lowered to the hot lava.

"HELP!" I screamed again.

Back in Eggman's office he was getting ready to trap my friends. "HA! Once that hedgehog's friends show up, I'll trap them all inside my huge cage, and then I'll torture them till they give me the chaos emeralds. And I wonder how long that dumb hedgehog is gonna take to realize that my base is soundproofed."

Eggman's wasn't usually soundproof. But ever since he realized that Amy's friends could hear her screaming inside his base he decided to have Bokkun soundproof it for him.

Meanwhile, back at Tail's workshop…

Tail's POV

I'm almost done fixing the X-Tornado. Gee, I wonder where Amy is. She was supposed to help me out today. Guess she's going after Sonic again….

The door opened and Sonic came in. "Hey, Tails, have you seen Amy?"

I shook my head. "Wait, if she's not here and she's not chasing you… then where is she?"

"Well she's not at Eggman's base, because if she is we'd be able to hear her scream."

I decided to give the others a call asking them if they had seen Amy. I told them to come over to my workshop (which is in my house which is just right next to Sonic's house)

5 minutes later…

Sonic's POV

I was very worried, where could she be?

I, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Cream, Rouge and Blaze were in Tail's workshop.

Blaze suggested, "Why don't we go over to Eggman's base. He could have her there held hostage… AGAIN," Blaze was right, Amy has been captured by Eggman for 75 times (make that 76 if she did get captured by Eggman again, which I doubt that happened).

"But how could she be there if we don't hear her screaming?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe soundproofed his base and Amy doesn't know that."

"Oh please, if you think Eggman really did soundproof his base then you go there by yourself," Knuckles told her.

I sighed. Knuckles and Blaze don't get along very well.

"Fine! I will! I'll rescue Amy by myself!" Blaze yelled before running out Tails workshop, slamming the door behind her.

"Ok, your girlfriend definitely has an anger problem," Shadow said to Silver.

"BLAZE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! She's a friend of mine who happens to be a girl!" he exclaimed.

"Wasn't that supposed to be my line?" I asked quizzically.

A/N Please read and review. Try to give me some ideas for the next chapters which will be out soon.


	2. Blaze gets captured

Chapter 2:

Blaze's POV

I made my way to Eggman's base to see if Amy is captured by him. I can't believe the others actually didn't trust me, especially Silver.

It's been the same thing for every single mission we have done. Every time I gave a suggestion (depending on what the mission was); the others turned a deaf ear. They've been doing all the work, fighting the bad guys, retrieving the chaos emeralds and rescuing other people.

And I was never given a chance to do any of these. Everyone else prevents me from doing these missions as they are worried that something might happen to me. They clearly don't think I'm capable of doing what they can do. Just because I'm not the strongest in the team, or because I'm not the fastest in the team or because I have some sort of anger problem, doesn't means I'm forbidden to take part in missions.

Well I'm gonna prove that I'm as strong as they are, I'm gonna rescue by Amy by myself, I'm gonna show all my teammates that they've totally underestimated me.

Meanwhile…

Back at Tail's workshop, the others have come up with a plan.

Cream and Rouge would fly around the forest just in case she had gotten lost in the forest again, while the others fly around the beach and other places in the X-Tornado.

Little did they know that Blaze had arrived at Eggman's base.

Blaze's POV

I am just outside Eggman's base, ready to destroy any robots that charged at me.

I bolted into Eggman's base, and a bunch of robots pounced on me.

I destroyed each and every single robot with my fire moves. Yes! Every single robot! I had no idea how powerful I was. I'm guessing I'm probably filled with anger.

"All right! The jig's up Eggman! Where's Amy?" I yelled out.

The doors slammed shut behind me and to my horror, I saw Amy dangling over a pool of lava. She was getting lower and lower by the moment!

The lights turned on and I saw through his transparent window in his office.

"HA! Nice try, but the base is soundproofed. You guys… HEY! Where's everybody else! Why is the only person hear a crazy cat?" Eggman shouted.

I was furious. I felt like I was going to explode. Suddenly, I heard a swift movement behind me. I launched an attack at it, destroying the robot. As quick as a hedgehog(I'm referring to Sonic and Shadow, no offence to Silver), I dashed towards Amy, I used a fire move to cut the rope, grabbed on to Amy and got back to safety by using the new move I had learned.

"How did you do that?" Amy asked.

Ok… she actually has the nerve to ask me how I learned a new move when we're in Eggman's base, about to be attacked. Well, Amy isn't the smartest girl I know.

Suddenly, I noticed something behind me. To my horror, it was a robot hand. And it looks like it's about to grab us!

"Amy! RUN! And don't look back!" I warned her.

We ran towards the exit at top speed. However, the robot was quicker than us. Knowing that we were gonna be captured, I launched a fire attack at Amy. Hence, injuring her but at least she got out of Eggman's base safely. Well, if you think flying through the doors is safe.

A split second after I had helped Amy, the robot grabbed me and pulled me into a secret compartment. I saw Amy right outside the doors, I called out to Amy.

"Amy! Go back to Tails' workshop and tell the others not to come after me. I don't want to get you guys in trouble or Eggman to steal the chaos emeralds," I swore I saw Amy nodding her head before running off.

I was pulled into to some kind of chamber which was filled with ice. Practically, it was made of ice! The ceiling was made of ice, the floor was made of ice and so were the walls. And boy was it freezing. I was pretty much freezing my tail off.

"HA! HA! The only way to deal with a cat that has a soul filled with flames is to trap her in an ice dungeon filled with ice. Ice that never melts! Now then, as soon as that dumb hedgehog runs off to tell the others that you have been captured, I'll capture them, trap them in here as well, and I'll steal the chaos emeralds! HAAAAA! This is my best plan yet," Eggman said.

"That's not true!" I exclaimed back. Amy's not a dumb hedgehog, my teammates won't get captured and Eggman will never get his hands on the chaos emeralds. But one thing I can't deny is that this room is freezing cold.

"Well then, let's see how long you can last," Eggman snickered evilly.

The next thing I knew, the robot had flung me towards the wall that was made of ice. Man, the ice is hard. When I landed on the ground, I was starting to feel dizzy. The doors slowly closed, and Eggman's continuous laughter got softer and softer till I could no longer hear it.

The next thing I knew, I had lost consciousness…

A/N So… Blaze is now trapped in an ice dungeon. Will Blaze get rescued by her teammates? Will Eggman get his revenge on the Sonic Team once and for all? Or will the Sonic Team rescue Blaze and put a stop to Eggman's plans once and for all?


End file.
